


Dawn.

by Wanna_Be_Author



Category: Boruto, Naruto
Genre: Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanna_Be_Author/pseuds/Wanna_Be_Author
Summary: Life is never expected to stay the same forever. Sometimes life changes suddenly, other times it changes slow. But it changes.





	1. Sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> I just started highschool so expect there to be a chapter or so every weekend (maybe). HIGHSCHOOL IS HARD AND WEIRD.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a sleepover at the Uzumaki residence.

Headphones hung from my ear, pumping music into my head. Calming me completely. I tried to drown out the ruckus going on in Boruto’s room. There was a surplus of bumps and creaks radiating from it all of the sudden. Then a low silence.

“Hm?” I pulled the earplugs from my ear. Hearing someone groan in defeat. I put my hand on the wooden door, slowly pushing It creaked, waking up the silence. Shikadai leaned against Boruto’s door in a complete debacle. His ponytail was flat against the door, his head laying against it. 

His eyes flicked towards me. “What’s wrong?” I asked. Peeking my head out of the door, hiding my body behind it.

“I have a headache.” He pouted, a groan escaping his lips. He still didn’t open his eyes. The house was a grey dark, casting a shadow on my face. But light protruded behind be, my silhouette was painted on ground. A light hit his cheek, the bubble of his nose and cupids bow. Everything else had a shadow.

“I can get you-um-advil.” I said in a soft voice. His eyes slowly opened, looking at me. I turned the light off in my room. Slowly emerging from it. Walking to him. I felt strange. Clad in checkered pants and a loose, baggy but thin green sweater.

“Please.” He asked, almost pleading. He stood up to his feet. He followed behind me as a went into the bathroom. I clicked on the light, nonchalantly standing on the stool. He gave me a knowing look, knowing I’m not suppose to be here. Knowing he wasn’t suppose to be here. I popped the cap off of the bottle with ease. 

I handed him a pill. “Do you some-” He swallowed the pill dry, his adam's apple moving as he swallowed it. I looked up at him. Only about a month ago he seemed like a tower. Now he only seemed like a small… House I guess. I wonder if he noticed how tall I was getting. If he noticed the marks on my door’s opening. Maybe one day I’ll be as tall as Boruto.

“D-do you want to go in my room.” I cursed myself, hating when I stuttered. He looking at me for a second, really thinking about my words. Second guessing. 

“Yeah.” 

He hadn’t been here for a long while. Since I was around 9, even then he was only there for a moment. It was still purple on one wall and blue everywhere else. But it was pastel and calming to look at now. Not so much as blinding as it once was. 

But right now you couldn’t notice the color because the room was a cold grey. My lace curtains shivered in the winded, a light breeze went into the room. “I-I’ll close this.” I walked to the window, pushing the window shut with ease. Making everything in the claustrophobic room warm. The room wasn’t small, but I felt it was too small now.

What should I say? I hate small talk. “Can I braid your hair?” I asked, flopping on my bed. Pushing my way up it. I could see his nerves go rigid. Feel his thoughts flash to confusion. I patted the spot in front of me. Suddenly his hair was the most curious thing in the room. When I’m with Sarada or Chocho they’d braid my hair while they blabber about how stupid boy are. And they are, but not at the extent as they think boys are. 

He sat softly in front of me. I put my hand on his shoulder (totally not using my chakra to calm him) and felt him slump in comfort. I grabbed his headband slowly, letting his hair slowly fall away to his shoulders. His chain peeked out of his shirt, glistening slightly.

“Are you okay?” I asked. He thought I was just a kid, didn’t he? Would he be doing this if he thought otherwise?

“Y-yeah.” I parted his hair, the line was unstraight and undefined but worked nonetheless. I pulled both sides to his shoulder. Completely separating them. “What’s wrong with Boruto-onii-chan?” I asked him. Lightly finger-detangling is dark strands.

Shikadai.

My hair tickled the back of my neck, making me shy away from her touch even more. She was twelve, still in the academy. But something had changed. Her height for sure. She use to be so short and petite. Now she was almost to Sarada’s height. And Sarada was also my age. It seemed all wrong. But she was… calming. Maybe it was the Advil this she was allowed to give me or the silence that became comfortable.

I felt a headache come on the millisecond she even mentioned her brother. He had gotten rather upset after breaking his gameboy. Well… really upset. He turned a shade of pale as he put his head between his legs. Saying something or nother about how he was dead meat for breaking another one. 

She seemed to notice this, “Onii-chan was being Onii-chan huh?” Her braid was loose and soft. But I didn’t think about that now. I really don’t want to think about my best friend's sister’s soft hands.

She started on the other braid,there was little tug and my hair easily flowed through her finger. She was so gentle. 

Hime grabbed my baby hairs, “Stay in place.” She whispered as I shied away from the ticklish sensation.

“Done.” She said with a smile. “Arigato.” I answered. “I should go to sleep though. Sayonara.” I stood up, making my way to her flower printed door. 

“Shikadai, am I your friend?” She asked, her voice vulnerable and defeated. Those words  
stopped me in my tracks.

Am I your friend, of course. 

Now that I think about it, she had always been given the label friends sister. But I know everything about the young sprout. Her favorite color, favorite pastime, even favorite food. Each one to the details. Wait, how do I know that much about her?

I turned around, my eyes softening as I looked at her. She put on a strong facade, but you could see right through it. 

“Of course.”


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROOOMANNNCCEEE

I glanced down at Shikadai. His eyelids stagnant and closed shut. His breath was slow and shallow. He looked almost dormant. I didn’t have the heart to wake him. So I looked away, trying to not think of him or what he meant to me, and so I payed attention to the slow flowing river a few yards away that had a heavy flow since it had rained not too long before. But the grass was only slightly damp, these days, the grass sucked up the water. There was a strong drought during the Summer. It only lasted a month or so but everything was dry as dirt. 

Now the red of the roses had came back, only a bit dimer this time. They didn’t stand as tall as they use to either. Their thorns seemed vigorous and stark. The petals more like velvet. When I was younger, I’d press the flowers or even dry them out. These days, on the other hand, I rarely pluck the flowers. It seem sadistic almost. To find an unsuspecting plant and grabbing it up by it’s roots. 

The Sun hung lower each second since it had hit around 6:30. A long breeze sent a shiver down my spine. I hug myself with my arms. Concentrating on warm. I breathed in the crisp air, letting it back out in a long, shallow breath.

“You okay?” I heard behind me. His voice scared me almost, I guess he wasn’t asleep after all.

“I’m good, just a little cold. That’s all.” I looked at him. He looked at me, he still draped on the ground. His eye’s looked right through my face. 

He sat up, leaning against the gurthy oak behind him. The grey light rembrandt over his face. He looked down, giving me a swift chance to look at his face fully. His lips were light pink and plump. His eyes almond shaped and he had a smoothe skin tone-oh, when did I become perverted? I thought hastily. Looking back into his eye’s. He shimmied off his green jacket. Handing it off to me. I stared at it, it was as green as his eye’s. “Take it.” He almost commanded. I nodded, grabbing the soft material out of his hand Awkwardly shaking it over my arms. It smelled just like him. A fragrance of ginger and citrus, and something acidic like pineapple. I zipped it up, not to get his smell more, I swear. Only to warm myself further. And it was warm. Like a warm Spring sunday. And sweet, like him. If he knew what went on in my head, would he even stand to be around me?

He acted like what he was doing was nothing. He had such an effect on me. I nibbled on my bottom lip, suppressing all of my emotions. Being a teenager was the worst. You have to deal with all these hormones that you don’t know what to do with.

We started hanging out in the Nara Forest back when he use to babysit me. I was only around 5 or 6 at the time and he'd listen to me rambled all day. He'd entertain me. Not making me feel inferior and stupid or inconvenient like Boruto did so many times back then. Even know he still does. When I asked him to hang out with me he would. But when he started the academy we stopped almost cold turkey. I was startled this morning when he asked for me to hang out with him.


	3. Rain.

She sighed deeply. Cold rain somehow finding its way into her sweater. Her body was hid under layers of jackets and sweaters. She was wrapped like a burrito. Scared the flu would catch her like it always did every Autumn and Winter. She closed her eyes, leaning against the academies walls. Waiting for her brother to come to her and walk her home. Hoping that he really did get off his mission today like he said he would. Hoping he would walk her home so they could finally talk. 

A deep stagnant feeling filled her senses. She wasn’t moving, not as fast as he was around her age. And she hated that cold fact. Exams were right around the corner, and she felt she wasn’t working as hard as he did. She felt small and dainty. One day hoping she could walk with him, on equal footing. But no matter how similar they were, you couldn’t ignore their deep differences. Even she tried to ignore them. Not knowing if his differences were her flaws. Because her brother was everything. He surrounded himself around people and was her father in almost every way. Himawari saw herself in her father also. But not as much. 

Her sky purple her trembled against the wind. Sending a shiver down her spine. She holds her arms, trying to find warm.

Maybe she did have a brother complex? She know’s she had one when she was around 5 or 6. It faded into obscurity slowly but surely each time Boruto made her feel… Unwanted. Of course she still cared about her brother. But she began to understand that he needed his space. He needed space to fill his friends and missions and training. 

The rain stuck on her face, she shoved her trembling cold hands into her pockets. Her legs getting tired from standing so long. All of her friends had gone, and so followed her new teammates. She began to pace back and forth. Her feet aching slightly from standing for so long. The sunset in the background was a thick layer of orange mixed with swirls of blue. She focused on that now. Staring at the light until her eye’s grew tired and sleepy. 

She huffed, finally giving in. Glimpsing down at her watch. “8:30?” She said, her words almost sounding like a curse. She felt spite bubble up her throat like bile, but it all melted away as soon as it came. 

Of course he wasn't gonna come. He’s on a mission. What was I thinking? She thought. Brushing the rain quickly off of her face. 

 

“Himawari-chan.” A voice said, breaking the deafening silence. She quickly turned around, her whole body warming when she saw that familiar face. 

“Boruto called and asked me to take you home.” 

The dumbass woke me up from my sleep so I can go all the way to the other side of the village? And I did it? Maybe that makes me more of the idiot.

He walked closer, his pony-tail drooping in the rain. Droplets falling from the strains. The schoolyard street light that Himawari leaned against made his face glow as he came closer. And she was complete light. 

She’s taller today.

He thought as she came more into the view. When he first saw her, her face was hard. Himawari was caught lost in thought. But she smiled the moment she saw him. He would be lying if he said this thought didn’t make him feel a little lighter. Her cheeks were red with cold but he body was completely warm and bubbly. 

He walked to her, standing by her side. He swore she was catching up to him each day. “You ready?” He asked. She put a strain of wet hair behind her ear. Letting the front stick to her forehead.

 

She kinda looks like a wet kitten.

He decided. She nodded, walking forward slowly. And he followed her path. Her scarf was tightly wrapped around her neck, making it slightly difficult to talk without fabric muffling her voice. They left the academy, entering the bright lights of the village.

“Boruto said something along the lines of ‘tell Himawari that I suck, but I can’t talk long. Boring Mission stuff’ then he rambled a little.” 

“He’s such an idiot.” She proclaimed. Crossing her arms. She tried not to look at him. She frowned deeply, knowing she didn’t feel that way. Shikadai knew how Boruto could take her sister for granted a time. Boruto got busy. Sometimes life got in the way. But if Himawari didn’t give him attention when he wanted it, he’d come moping to Shikadai like a sad puppy.

Her cherry pie eye’s look at his profile. He feels the blue on his face. His hands locked behind his head as he leans into his palms. 

“Boruto has stu-... strange ways. But he adores you.” He says with a smirk, thinking about how protective Boruto could really be. 

The streets were scarce. Most people didn’t like standing out in the rain. 

“The chunin exams are coming up. You should probably be training with your team.” He said matter-a-factly. Embarrassment filled her system, making her blush deeply.

“Yeah, but I really wanted to see Boruto.” She confessed. Shikadai cured at himself, remembering a lecture his mother had given to him not to long ago about Metal Lee.

“You’ll do amazingly.” He reassured. He really did have faith in her, hearing how strong the Hyuga actually were. “But sadly, this is where I leave. “ They stood in front of the Uzumaki residence. 

“Arigato.” Himawari said, bowing to him. “No-no-no. It’s fine.” Shikadai answered, feeling awkward at her genteel tactics. She stood up, smirking lightly. 

“See ya.” He turned around, leaving her.

“See ya.” She waved her hand ambitiously back and forth.


	4. After The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ship it.

He walked into the house, shaking his jacket off of his shoulder. Unraveling the damp scarf around his neck. The fragrance of food still lingered through the house. Feeling comfortable once the smell of home hit him. 

“Himawari’s home?” I heard my father asks from the other room. Yawning deeply as he drug his feet along the ground. Covering his mouth with his hand. 

“ Yep.” He pulled my beanie off of his wet, but warm head. “I’m really sick of looking after Boruto, I swear.” He said, mostly to himself. Shikamaru gave his son a wide smile, still baffled by just how similar they were. Shikadai pulled a wooden piece out of his pocket, absently rolling it along his fingers.

His mind wandered to Himawari and the evening. Himawari was like a little sister to him. When she was younger, he’d watch her and they’d stare up at the sky all evening. Was he a hypocrite for criticizing Boruto for not spending time with her when he himself hadn’t had a real conversation with her in what it seemed weeks? 

We were never truly friends. Were we?

Of course they were. Shikadai knew everything about her and vise versa. He thought she was an open book. When she was sad or angry or even happy, she told someone why she was so. 

So why did she seem so distant?

He felt his head begin to hurt. The image of the once simple girl began to get complex. He rubbed his temples, making his way upstairs.

I mean, she never was like Boruto. That being a good thing.

When her father didn't come home, she understood. When her brother didn't come home as often, she understood.

Shikadai sighed deeply, flopping down on his bed. Rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was never good with this kinda stuff. Never good at understand how girls worked. But Himawari wasn’t just a girl. She was. Yes. But she acted… differently.

She was always content. Not wanting things she knew she couldn’t have. Maybe he was generalizing. But he knew for sure that she wasn’t troublesome. She was easy. Easy with anything and everything. She loved the river and trees and apricots and rain. She was sweet like nectarines and nice like her mother. Himawari seem to keep her round blue eye’s and lose the roundness of her cheeks. She loved her family.

Family. 

Was that the main issue? She never seemed to complain much about her family. He sighed deeply. Rolling over. Deciding to ask her tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones hella short but ya know its hard out here


	5. The Fawns Are On Your Side

I nibbled on my bottom lip. Squeezing my legs closer to my body for warmth. “Hey Beautiful.” I mumbled to the animal in front of me. I rubbed its face gently. Trying to feed it an apple that I originally bought for myself. It tugged the apple out of my hand and munched on it. Eventually eating it whole. It’s large, round eyes stared at me for a moment. Then the little doe walked into the forest. Hiding behind the dense oak.

I sighed, leaning my head against the thick bark behind me, slowly closing my eye’s. It was way past my bedtime but my room seemed stale and bleek. The house seemed way too big when it was just my mom and I. 

I understand, Boruto’s a prodigy, but dad was working him like a dog. He got home only two weeks ago. Weren’t the times ‘peaceful’? Was it my place to wonder such things?

“Looks like you found my hiding spot.” I let my legs unfold. I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to gain more warmth. I turned my head, looking at him. He always looked so nice. “We keep running into each other it seems.” I said, only loud enough for him, me, and natrue to hear. 

“I can go.” He said. 

“No, it’s fine, I wanted company.” I patted the grass by me, inviting him in. Shikadai came with no fuse, flopping at the spot by me. The sound of nature was all around us like background music. The moon hung in the sky, it was so large that I felt I could touch it. It reflected red light that brighten the little patch of forest that I sat on. Fireflies speckled light along the grey-darkness.

He sat close to me. We were almost shoulder to shoulder. I was close enough to take in his essences but far enough that we were still in our bubbles. 

“Why are you out so late?” He asks, breaking the comfortable silence. “The same reason you are, probably.” 

“So you’re hiding from your nagging mother?” I laughed softly, smiling widely. “Not exactly. Um…” I didn’t want him to think I was a bad person. “It’s fine, you can tell me. But you don’t have to.” Shikadai was so… easy and nice. “Um. Well it’s nothing really, kinda stupid to be honest.” I smiled sheepishly, putting my fingers through my messy purple hair. “I don’t know. When Boruto was younger he would always yell at my father for never being home, so I had to balance him out. And now that he isn’t home, I’m starting to realize just what he went through, I guess. It’s stupid, I know.” I bite my bottom lip.

“No it isn’t.” He looked at my face and I could feel green boring into me. I felt so exposed in my pajamas. And not physically. My green sweater seemed to become my shield to the outside world even though it was become a little small as my chest grew. You could barely notice. “You’re justified. “ My face was burning, I was too scared to turn my head to look at him because I’d be to close. He cleared his throat, looking forward. 

I sighed deeply. “Yeah.” I breathed. I got the heart to look at him, but only on the side of my eye. He glistened in the light. His black hair looked dark brown in the moonlight. He looked intently at the moon, as if he was mesmerized by it. His eye’s looked, amazing in the light. 

I’m gawking, aren’t I?

I quickly looked away. “It just doesn’t seem like you. You’ve always been so, not like Boruto.”

“Meaning I don’t sneak out and prank my dad and give people hard times-” His smile interrupted me, he turned his head to look at me. “Yeah. “ His green eyes melted into me like warm butter on even warmer bread. “But you’re different in other ways. Remember when you were younger, you’d always tell your dad- well, everyone- that you’d die soon-.”

“I did not say die, I said I’d melt away.” I interrupted. “Same thing.” He retorted. And you’d say you’d melt into the river and be one with the trees. “

“Stop.” I commanded, covering my face with my hands. Blocking my blush from him.

“And your dad would say ‘I don’t want you to melt away ‘and you’d say ‘No, I need to. I insist.’ That’s when I think everyone realized you wouldn’t be like loud Boruto.” I bite my lip, shaking my head. “Everyone thought I was out of my mind.” I smirked. “ I think I was… Am.”

Third Person.

He looks at her. Looking along her face and she looked new, almost. Her eye’s were large like the moon. But she was losing the roundness of her cheeks. Himawari’s face, for some reason, looked so red. She seemed so bashful.

She was… beautiful, he decided. She had soft arms and gentle curves. He noticed her chest, for the first time ever. He tried not to look but they were hard not to notice. But her face, she looked… amazing. Shikadai always knew she had good looks, from the time he first saw her during his sleepover with Boruto. Right now, though, she looked great and real. Her blue eye’s and wide smile. She looked like a fawn.

No, I can’t think these things about my bestfriends sister.

He decided.

Right now, all he smelled was vanilla. “You weren’t. It was… adorable.” he looked ahead. “You’d say you were, what was it?”  
“A nature fairy.”

“After awhile you said it so much that I began to believe you.” She rests her eye’s on his face. He almost remembered it, how she ran around. Flapping her arms, telling everyone that ‘I can fly. I can fly.’ And no one seemed to get annoyed about the little sprout.  
Everything seemed to slow but fasten as they strolled down memory lane. 

“Yeah. Let's bring up how tall you were. I’d always say ‘Yes Mr.Shikadai-oji-san. No Mr.Shikadai-oji-san. And you’d always look so offended. One day you just got use to it and gave up.”

“Boruto even called me that once.” Himawari watched as he cringed. “Remember that Summer you broke your knee and legs?” He said quickly.

Wishing he hadn’t brought it up at all. She awkwardly smiled, dipping her fingers into her head, scratching her scalp. She stared at the soft yellow patch of grass. “Yeah.” She said softly. “It hurt a lot. Boruto nearly murdered me, almost. He pushed me so hard on the ground. Mama scolded him so bad, so did Dad. He started crying, even.” Her hands seemed to talk for her, “And here I am, crying like the baby that I was, while my mom carries me like a bride to the hospital. When I got there, I was in so much pain. I nearly passed out. I walked around in a cast for months and it filled with names.” She finally dared to look at him, “But, kids can be cruel.”

Shikadai looked away, only for a moment. “You never told me that…” Himawari playfully nudged him with her elbow. “I didn’t see it to be a big deal. I did, it hurt my feelings. But you didn’t tease.”

Shikadai attempted to ignore the bubbly weightlessness she gave him and concentrated on other things. Like the slight rage he felt towards the douchebags that were mean to Himawari.”

“But I’m Himawari Uzumaki. The Nature Fairy. I always pull through.”

“The fawns are on your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not a girl, ima just tell you, puberty sucks.


End file.
